ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
CM Nas
Nasir Capitani (born August 6, 1989) is an American professional wrestler and reality television personality currently signed to Elite Answers Wrestling, where he performs on the company's Voltage brand. Capitani's professional wrestling career began in his native New Jersey, where he was initially trained by former EAW star Extreme Enigma before being signed to a developmental deal in early 2010. He eventually made appearances on what was then EAW's developmental show, Turbo. He left later that year and re-signed once more in 2014, staying until 2015. After departing again, Capitani returned to EAW in the spring of 2016. In EAW, Capitani is one-half of the only Young Lions Tag Team Cup holders and is a one-time EAW Unified Tag Team Champion (with Aren Mstislav). He also had a noteworthy tenure in the Xtreme Wrestling Federation under the name "The Spectacular" Jordan Davis, where he'd go on to become a three-time Xtreme Champion, two-time World Heavyweight Champion, one-time Intercontinental Champion, one-time Tag Team Champion, and one-time King of XWF. Professional Wrestling Career Elite Answers Wrestling/EAW (2010; 2014 - 2015; 2016 - present) 'NEO and Dynasty; Tag Team Champion (2014 - 2015)' Capitani re-joined EAW in February 2014 and was assigned to its then-developmental territory, NEO. He eventually re-debuted on-screen in April, as a participant in the Young Lions Tag Team Cup tournament. Capitani was paired with Aren Mstislav, and the tandem was dubbed The Nas and Mstislav Connection. At NEO Ambush, the two would go on to defeat Zack Crash and Diamond Cage in the tournament finals, becoming the first (and only) winners of the accolade. As a result, Capitani and Mstislav earned themselves a shot at the EAW Unified Tag Team Championships. The two also successfully defended the Cups against Monstro in a 2-On-1 Handicap match at NEO Hellbound. Capitani then defeated RM Vrankov on an episode of NEO to qualify for the Young Lions Cup match at Pain for Pride 7. The final edition of NEO saw Capitani and Mstislav successfully defend their Cups against World's Finest in a Tag Team Steel Cage match. At Pain for Pride, then-Young Lions Cup holder Terry Chambers retained by pinning Capitani in a Triple Threat match that also included Monstro. Both Capitani and Mstislav were then drafted to the Dynasty brand, and the pair would go on to cash in their title shots and win the belts from Dynamite Rain (GI Styles and Carlos Rosso) the Dynasty after Pain for Pride. The pair lost the titles to Scott Diamond and Venom the following week; in the ensuing match, Capitani suffered a shoulder injury and was sidelined for a month. When Capitani returned to Dynasty, Mstislav had grown distant and had recently won the National Extreme Championship. Mstislav would attack Capitani, further exacerbating the shoulder injury. The two began a feud, first with Capitani unsuccessfully challenging for Mstislav's National Elite Championship and then in a Street Fight (which he won after interference from Tyler Parker). At Shock Value, Capitani competed in the Shock Collar Battle Royal, last eliminating TLA to win. He earned a shot at the New Breed Championship, going on to unsuccessfully challenge then-titleholder Jamie O'Hara at the 2014 Awards Show. 'Voltage; EAW Championship Pursuits (2016 - present)' Capitani's third EAW run began when he re-signed with the company in the spring of 2016, returning the week of Grand Rampage 9. He was subsequently assigned to the Voltage brand. He then earned a spot in the annual Cash in the Vault ladder match to be held at Pain for Pride 9; Lioncross would go on to win the match. After the 2016 Draft, Capitani would remain on Voltage and reunited with then-EAW Champion Aren Mstislav to reform The Nas and Mstislav Connection. The two faced The Mighty Don't Kneel (Jamie O'Hara and Xavier Williams) in the main event of the July 24 episode of Voltage in a losing effort. Capitani hinted at a possible alignment change on the July 31 episode of Voltage, noting his frustration in efforts to advance his career. He defeated Vic Vendetta on the August 7 episode of Voltage. Later that night, following Mstislav's retention of the EAW Championship in the main event, Capitani appeared on the ramp and stared him down. On the August 14 episode of Voltage, Capitani announced his intentions to challenge for the EAW Championship, which led to Mstislav confronting and eventually attacking him. Though Capitani wasn't on-screen for the August 28 episode of Voltage, following the main event, Mstislav agreed to put the EAW Championship on the line against Capitani at Territorial Invasion. After a hard fought battle that went on nearly twenty minutes, Capitani was defeated by Mstislav in after a low blow which was unseen by the referee followed by the Kaiser's Crown. On the following edition of Voltage, Capitani would interrupt Voltage CM Carlos Rosso in the middle of his "Territorial Invasion victory speech" and go on a tirade about being cheated in the EAW Title match, Carlos' lack of action, and his favoring of only a handful of elitists amongst the Voltage roster. It quickly became very personal when the two began shooting on each other's past failures and shortcomings. Eventually Rosso slapped Capitani in the face, which lead to Capitani low blowing him. Citing his reasoning as "If Aren can get away with it, then why can't I? Only seems fair." Rosso would respond by indefinitely suspending Capitani. Capitani himself had more choices words for Rosso on the October 3rd edition of Voltage. Also mentioning men like Y2Impact, Eclipse Diemos, and Zack Crash will have to deal with him before dealing with Aren and the EAW Championship. 'Xtreme Wrestling Federation/XWF (2010 - 2013)' Using the ring name "The Spectacular" Jordan Davis, Capitani made his XWF debut in October 2010. That same month, he won a Battle Royal to crown a new Xtreme Champion, beginning his first tenure with the belt. The reign lasted five weeks before he dropped the belt back to former champion J. Paige. He'd go on to hold the title two more times. On January 3, 2011, Davis went on to win the Intercontinental Championship from Morbid Angel, holding the title until dropping it in June to Gamer Girl. Davis eventually began a feud with Gamer Girl but then went on to align with her, winning the XWF Tag Team Championships from Sif Feder and Mark Flynn in September 2011. In December, Davis defeated Unknown Soldier in the finals of the King of XWF tournament. In April 2012, Davis defeated Gator to win the World Heavyweight Championship for the first time. The reign lasted three weeks before Davis lost the belt to Vinnie Lane in a Championship Scramble. He followed it up with feuds with the likes of Theo Pryce, Hardcore Smitty, and Tony Santos. Davis won the World Championship for a second time from Neronero in May 2013. After a three-month reign, Davis left XWF, citing creative differences with the company. Other Media Capitani is a noted Jordan aficionado and has an endorsement deal with the brand. Beginning in the summer of 2016, he joined the cast of True Vixens in a recurring capacity, appearing alongside then girlfriend Azumi Goto. He also competed on the first season of EAW Presents: The Trial ''with Goto as his partner. Filmography Personal Life Capitani resides in his hometown of Atlantic City, New Jersey. Growing up Nasir was a diverse kid to say the least. He played trombone in band during middle school and high school. Played Football and ran Track during high school, and aspired to being a Veterinarian before realizing his true dreams of becoming a professional wrestler. Nasir grew up a huge gamer citing his Nintendo 64 as the one thing that kept him out of trouble as a child (well he still got in trouble, but not as much.) Also a huge fan of the anime franchises Naruto and Dragon Ball among others. Capitani's favorite books are The Great Gatsby, Catcher in the Rye, and Of Mice and Men. He dated coworker Azumi Goto from December 2015 to August 2016. Capitani is currently dating EAW Vixen, BB Vita. Outside of the ring, he maintains close friendships with former tag team partner Aren Mstislav, Aria Jaxon, Tarah Nova, Cailin Dillon, Carson Ramsay, and BB Vita. In Wrestling * '''Finishing Moves' ** Air Nas ''(Diving DDT) ** ''Ether ''(Single-underhook facebuster) ** ''Jersey Triad ''(Running triangle choke, while using the opponent's knee for leverage) * '''Signature Moves' ** Affirmative Action ''(Sharpshooter) ** Cloverleaf ** Diving moonsault ** Double-knee backbreaker ** Enzugiri ** Front flip senton ** ''God Fist ''(Superman punch) ** ''Jersey Turnpike ''(Leaping reverse STO, into the turnbuckles) ** ''Jumpman Dropkick ''(Missile dropkick) ** Leaping clothesline ** Northern Lights suplex ** Running back elbow ** Running crossbody ** ''Silent Murder '' (Sitout jawbreaker) ** Single-knee facebreaker ** Sling Blade ** Snap suplex ** Stinger splash ** Straightjacket DDT ** Swinging neckbreaker ** ''Takin' Flight ''(Diving splash) ** Tilt-a-whirl headscissors takedown ** Wheelbarrow bulldog * '''Nicknames' ** "#BabyJesus" ** "Almighty Nastradamus" ** "Buff Daddy" ** "Chef Boyar-G" ** "The Mans who Commands Dem Fans" ** "The Shmoney Man" ** "EAW's Unsung Hero" ** "The Uncrowned King" ** "The Next Gawd" ** "The Leader of the Future" * Entrance Themes ** "Nas is Like" by Nas (EAW; 2014 - 2015; 2016) ** "Jumpman" by Drake and Future (EAW; July 2016 - August 2016)) ** "Made You Look" by Nas (EAW; August 2016 - present Championships and Accolades * Elite Answers Wrestling ** EAW Unified Tag Team Championships (1 time, with Aren Mstislav) ** Most Valuable Elitist (1 time, with Aren Mstislav) ** Champion of the Week (2 times, with Aren Mstislav) ** Rising Star of the Week (3 times, 1 with Aren Mstislav) ** Match of the Week (1 time, with Aren Mstislav, Zack Crash, and Diamond Cage) * NEO Wrestling ** Young Lions Tag Team Cup (1 time, with Aren Mstislav) * Xtreme Wrestling Federation ** Xtreme Championship (3 times) ** World Heavyweight Championship (2 times) ** Intercontinental Championship (1 time) ** Tag Team Championship (1 time, with Gamer Girl) ** King of XWF (2011) Category:Wrestlers born in 1991 Category:1991 births Category:EAW Category:EAW Extremists Category:Italian professional wrestlers Category:Italian American characters